


Bob's Burgers: Burgers From Bob

by catsaremyboyfriend



Series: Asexual Snuggle Buddies [7]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaremyboyfriend/pseuds/catsaremyboyfriend





	Bob's Burgers: Burgers From Bob

“Tired, Katie.” He leans his head against her, feeling the delicate bones of her shoulder against his cheek. Her hand rests on his thigh, blood flecked. “Nat said we’re not supposed to kill people,” he drools out, eyes fluttering closed. 

“That guy was just unconscious. A few weeks in a hospital and he’ll be fine.” 

“F’real?” 

“Of course. Would I lie to you?” 

“Never.”  
“That’s right.”

Kate pushes him off the bus and cajoles him down the street to their apartment, asks, “Why are you so tired?” 

“Ran a mission with Nat before those stupid fucking aliens attacked. Seventy two straight hours with no sleep.” 

“Were you back in-” “-Russia, yeah. And you know how Nat is about Russia.”  
“Mhm.” She bullies him upstairs, pets Lucky when he greets them at the door. “Go to bed, Clint.” He flops face down on the couch instead. He can hear the sound of her showering off dirt and blood, then the pad of her feet to their room. He’s asleep before her exasperated, “I told you to go to _bed_.”  
_________________________________________  
Someone’s putting his aids in, probably Kate, so he rolls onto his back. “Clint Clint Clint, get up.” Kate is bouncing on his chest, grins down at him. 

“The fuck, Kate?” 

“We’re going out.” 

“It’s 6 a.m.”

“Not now, you doof.” 

“Where are we going?” 

“Circus.”

He gives her a look. “Literally the worst idea you’ve ever had.” 

“It’s got people in it. Only people. It’s fancy.”

“Animals are half the fun,” he grumbles.

“Come with me,” she pleads, rolling off the bed. Her hair falls around her face in a mess of curls. “Daddy never took me to the circus.” 

“Jesus, Kate…” He moves to his stomach, wraps an arm around Lucky, who huffs sour dog breath into his face. “Fine, fine. We’ll go to your rich people circus and eat shitty popcorn and relive my shitty childhood.”

“Awesome! Thank you!” He smiles despite himself. Happy dimpled Kate is the best.

 

Turns out that his friend Boris: Bear of the North works for this circus. They spend four hours talking after the show, and if Clint gets so drunk that Kate has to drag him out, it’s not like Kate or Boris will tell anyone.  
_________________________________________________  
Clint walks out of his bedroom to see Bucky stretched out on his stomach on the couch. It’s gotta be like the fifth time, and Clint wonders when his life became repetitive. He likes it. No women appearing out of nowhere, trying to seduce him, no enemies from the past, less falling off buildings.  
Bucky’s shirtless this time, though. Clint can see his soulmark, the ‘Thanks for the help, pal,’ across his shoulders. “Hey, Bucky. Drooling on my couch again, I see.” Bucky stands to attention, wiping at his mouth. “Kate’s out with some friends, but she’ll be home soon.”

Bucky nods, taking his boots off as Kate walks in with her hands full of shopping bags. “Hi, boys. Care to take these off my hands?”

They both rush to help her, Clint staggering overdramatically under their weight. “Did you have fun with Darcy and Nat?” 

“Always do. They say hello.”

“Cool.” He turns to Bucky, who’s dropped the bags near the kitchen. “You hungry?”

“Nah,” he says, moving to peer out the windows. Always so careful. They watch cartoons while Kate paints her nails and Bucky absentmindedly pets Lucky. 

“Are you sleeping here tonight?” Kate asks as he pulls a knife out of fucking _nowhere_ and starts spinning it between his fingers. 

“Maybe.” 

“We’re having quesadillas tonight.” Bucky nods.

 

He does end up sleeping over, passes out on the couch with his head in Kate’s lap. Exhaustion lines his face. Kate won’t wake him to move, so they sleep on the couch, too. Bucky murmurs in Russian, calls out Cap’s name. Clint figures, long as he doesn’t revert to the Soldier, they’re good.

 

Kate’s on top of him when they wake up, hair making his nose itch. People are in the kitchen. “I’ll always come for you, Buck.” 

“You shouldn’t have to.”

“I’m with you to the end of the line, pal.”

There’s a soft chuckle. “End of the line, punk.”

 

They go quiet when Clint and Kate walk in. “If those are pancakes I smell, you really are-” “-an American hero.”

Cap grins, putting a plate in front of them both. “I bought them at the Inn. Only the best for my best guy.” 

Bucky laughs, the lines of his face softening. “Cheeseball.” Kate gives them her biggest, most dimply smile, syrup dripping down her chin.  
_________________________________________  
“Yes, Clint, I do have classes to study for, cause I’m nineteen and college is a thing. It’ll help with jobs.” 

“You’re a full time superhero. What other job could you want?” he protests, splaying a hand across the papers in front of her. She laughs, totally self-confident. Truth is, Clint’s so proud of her he could pop. No one in his family ever went to college, not even Nat. 

“I’ll pay attention to you later, doof. Lemme just finish a ten page essay on the effects of Communism in our modern day society.”

“Some of those effects work with us. One of them regularly _steals my best sweaters_. How’s that for effects of Communism?” 

She scrunches up her face. “Do you think mentioning Nat and Bucky will get me extra points?” 

“It’s worth a try.” 

“Awesome.”  
________________________________________________  
“We should get a fish.” 

“No way.” 

“Why?” 

“We’re both archers, Kate. One stray arrow, and-”  
“-bye bye fish. Okay. I see your point. That would be pretty traumatic. But we have a dog!” 

“Lucky knows to hide when we’re shooting. Also, sometimes I feel like Namor can use fish to spy on people.”

“News flash. World’s second best marksman is also world’s most ridiculous person.” 

“Second best, Hawkeye?” 

“That’s right, Hawkeye.”

“You. Me. Roof. We’ll find out the truth.”

Kate grabs her bow and runs off, already chanting, “Number one! Number one!” He grins and follows.


End file.
